My One And Only
by Rambacca
Summary: After the battle with Naraku Inuyasha and Kagome got seperated from the group Inuyasha is injured and Inuyashas old rival returns
1. in the cave

-1Hey peoples this is my first fanfic and im making the story up as I go along so bare with me. Disclaimers I don't own inuyasha

"KAGOME INUYASHA" Sango yelled. They had just defeated Naraku and the Inuyasha

and Kagome went missing. "INUYASHA KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" yelled Miroku.

MEANWHILE IN A CAVE

"Inuyasha hold still" said Kagome "Dammit Kagome I don't need you too treat my

wounds" said Inuyasha "Incase you forgot I heal faster than humans" "I know but I just

want to make sure they don't get infected" "Feh" That's all that Inuyasha said and he

Let her treat his wounds "there isn't that better?" asked Kagome "Yeah I guess" said

Inuyasha. He looked outside and notice it was dark "Oi its getting late we should get

some sleep" Kagome looked outside with a worried face "Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh nothing im just worried about Miroku and Sango that's all" said Kagome. She just

stayed where she was at and just looked at the sky/ Inuyasha on the other hand got up and

walked up to her. He placed his arms around her waist and held tight. "Come on theres no

point in worrying besides they can take care of themselves" _Oh my god oh my god is he _

_actually holding me??? Calm down Kagome is probably nothing just go inside and sleep _

_Inuyasha is right they can take care of themselves _thought Kagome "Yeah I guess your

Right … umm Inuyasha can you sleep with me tonight its kind of cold out" She was right I

t was so could she was able to see her breathe in the air Inuyasha just smiled and said

"Sure if that's what you want then we could sleep together tonight"

MEANWHILE WITH MIROKU SANGO AND SHIPPO

"I miss Kagome" cried Shippo "Don't worry Inuyasha is with her. /he wont anything happen to her" said Miroku "That's true but don't forget Inuyasha got badly injured in

that battle with Naraku" said Sango. This just made Shippo cry "Don't cry Shippo you Im

Sure they're going to be alright. "snuff snuff do you think so?" asked Shippo "I know

So" said Sango confidently "Come now we most rest we will continue our search

Tomorrow" said Miroku and with that they went to sleep

So what do you guys think its all I can think of right now so yeah review plz!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. a scared jewel?

-1WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA

Morning came and the sun was out.. Kagome was the first up but for a reason "Inuyasha

Inuyasha wake up" said Kagome "ugh what is it?" said the sleepy hanyou "I sense a

sacred jewel shard" "WHAT?!? Why didn't you tell me?" "I just did" said kagome "Ugh

Smart ass" Inuyasha said without thinking. Kagome just gave him a look, then Inuyasha

Realized what he said and had a horrified look and his face with the big eyes and sweat

drops and everything "Lazy ass" was all she said. Then she grabbed her bow and arrows

Left "Come on we wasted enough time as is" she said with a serious face Inuyasha just

Nodded and said "Right" he grabbed his tetsusaiga and just start running out. _I wonder _

_why Kagome didn't "sat" me _Inuyasha thought. Just then as if like magic Kagome just

Yelled out "SIT" and Inuyasha was forced to the ground "Why me? Why me?" was all

That Inuyasha said. Kagome just laughed.

BACK WITH MIROKU SANGO AND SHIPPO

Everybody is asleep. Then Shippo woke up to a voice. He open his eyes and saw who he

Thought was Kagome. "Ka-Kagome?" "No it is I Kikyo" with that the little kitsune was

fully awake and accidentally woken up Miroku and Sango "Lady Kikyo what brings you

Here?" asked Miroku "I came for Inuyasha I need to talk to him its very important" said

Kikyo "Well hes not here we got separated during the battle with Naraku" said Sango

"Why do you need to talk to him so badly?" asked Sango "because I was able to get

Narakus pieces of the Shikon no Tama" Kikyo pulled out the jewel and looks like it only

needs tree more pieces "Well im sure Inuyasha will be here some I mean Kagome is with

Him and since you have most of the jewel Kagome will surely sense it" said the little

Kitsune with a lot of confidence "Very good Shippo I have forgotten Kagome can sense

the scared jewel" said Miroku with a little sweat drop from embarrassment of forgetting

Kagome abilities "Well she better be sensing the jewel quick because I cant wait any

Longer" said Kikyo

BACK WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

"Wow this didn't take as long" said Inuyasha as stands on top of the demons corpse with

his sword over one shoulder and looking at the jewel shard that we was holding

"Inuyasha I sense another jewel shard. It most be Naraku" said Kagome with a little fear

_Inuyasha almost got killed I most tell him my feelings now before its too late_ Kagome

"In-Inuyasha?"

WITH NARAKU AND A STRANGER

"So you know where Inuyasha is at" asked the mysterious stranger. He had silver hair and

brown eyes he almost had the same outfit as Sesshomaru but only different colors (A/N:

Im too lazy to type the colors so imagine your own) He some scars on his face mainly

Small ones on his cheeks and he carried four swords

WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS STRANGER IS KAGOME GOING TO TELL HER FEELINGS WITH INUYASHA FIND OUT LATER … O BY THE WAY IM STILL LOOKING FOR NAMES FOR THIS NEW CHARACTERS ANY IDEAS? ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE HELPFUL THX …… RAMBACCA 


	3. comes in Akira

-1OKAY BEFORE ANYTHING I HAVE 2 SAY THAT INUYASHA AND KAGOME

WILL TELL EACH OTHR THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER BU I WANT IT

TO HAPPEN IN THE LATER CHAPTERS SAME GOES WITH MIROKU AND SANGO MY GOAL IS TO HAVE MORE THAN 10 CHAPTERS AND IT WOULD HELP IF YOU GUYS SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT THIS STORY PLZ AND THANK YOU

"How do I know your not lying to me Naraku" said Akira (meaning Intelligent) Naraku

found Akira who was looking for Inuyasha and told him that he knows Inuyashas

whereabouts and will help him find him "What other choice do you have? And to show

my good faith I will send Kagura and some poisonous insects" said Naraku "Poisonous

insects? Ah for the monk with the wind tunnel in his hand. No that won't be necessary I

can handle the monk by myself and besides I like a good challenge" Akira smiled at the

last part. Naraku wasn't pleased but nether the less he honored his wishes "Just one more

question Naraku how would I know this Kagura wont betray me?" asked Akira Kagura

had just entered the room when at the last part of Akira sentence. Then Naraku pulled out

Kaguras heart and said "As long you hold this she will obey your every wish" and with that he threw the heart Kagura just gasped and Akira caught it. Akira glanced over 2 Kagura then to the heart then back to Kagura and smiled

"This is YOUR heart isn't it?" asked Akira Kagura just looked down in shame and said "yes" Akira just laughed "thank you Naraku for the information but now I must go find Inuyasha. Its been awhile since the last time we met" said Akira as he continued to laugh

He and Kagura left on her giant feather in search for Inuyasha "So why do you want to kill Inuyasha?" asked Kagura to brake the silence between them Akira just looked at

Her with the strangest look and started to laugh some more "I don't want to kill him I just wanted to settle some unfinished business that's all" replied Akira Kagura had a puzzled look and asked "So what did Narauko tell you?" "all the I need to know" he replied

_Hey maybe I can use this Akira person to my advantage _thought Kagura "I have a deal for you" said Kagura Akira looked at her and said "What kind of deal?" "Well it really depends if Naraku is lying to you or not so what do you say you tell me what Naraku told you and if hes lying I'll help you find Inuyasha"

"Fine its not like I got anything to lose" he replied

MEANWHILE WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

"What is it Kagome? Can't it wait?" asked the anxious hanyou "No it cant im sorry it just cant" "Kagome I'll make you a promise if we go now to Naraku I'll tell you the anything you want but first we need to go NOW" said Inuyasha Kagome just thought for a amount _hmm if we go now I can ask him who loves me or Kikyo but he might live especially from the last battle hmm well he didn't get that hurt_

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled "Don't yell at me and fine lets go but remember your promise" replied Kagome. Inuyasha nodded "Come on hop on my back"

WITH MIROKU SANGO SHIPPO AND KIKYO

"I sense more fragments of the scared jewel" said Kikyo "It might be Koga or Kagome" said Miroku with a red hand print on his face (AN well at least he lasted this long lol)

Then Inuyasha jumped out of nowhere with his tetsusaigu transformered already "ALRIGHT NARAKU WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Inuyasha but then he looked around to only see the rest of the gang

"Hey wheres Kagome Inuyasha? And why do you think Naraku is here?"asked the very confused Sango Inuyasha just replied with a little chuckle while scratching his head with a sweat drop and all that good over exaggerating anime stuff

"Im right here I sense Narakus scared jewel um where is it?" said kagome as she came running out of the bushes "its right here" said Kikyo she held out the jewel

"oh before I forget Inuyasha I need to talk to you"

BACK WITH KAGURA AND AKIRA

"Give me my heart and I'll take you to Inuyasha" said Kagura Akira just looked at her the pulled out her heart and gave it to her

_FINALLY I HAVE IT!!!!! I can live my own life now _Kagura thought to herself "Now for your part"said Akira with a serious face Kagura smiled and said "But of course"

About 30 minutes later Inuyasha and Kikyo had their little discussion and Kagome merged the shards she had with the jewel. Miroku was knocked out concussion With a variety number of bumps on his head Sango feeding Kilala and Shippo was still laughing at Miroku but not as hard

Then Kagura and Akira Came out from the sky "Kagura what are you doing here? I bet Naraku sent you 2 get back the scared jewel back didn't he?" said Inuyasha as he pulled out his tetsusaigu

The he saw him Akira "Ak-Akira? Is that you? Why are you working for Naraku?" asked the confused hanyou "Who know him Inuyasha?" asked Kagome "Yeah yeah I do" replied Inuyasha "Well it doesn't seem to matter now does it?" Kikyo said as she fired an arrow Akira dodge it and pulled out one of his swords (remember he has more than one) and without saying anything he swung his sword and fire came out Kikyo was caught in it and as she was burning up she said with the last ounce of strength " Come to hell with me Inuyasha"

The Flames was to strong even for Inuyasha firerat coat "KIKYO" Inuyasha yelled

_He still loves her _Kagome thought as she watched the flames get higher

Then the flames was absorbed back into Akiras blade "I had no choice she tried to kill me inuyasha" said Akira "Where are her remains?" asked Inuyasha "There are none the flames in my sword are from hell itself whomever touches those flames will be sent to directly to hell"

"I understand why u attacked Kikyo but Why did you join Naraku?" asked inuyasha

(eh im to lazy to write the WHOLE CONVERSATION SO ILL SKIP AHEAD)

"So how do u guys know each other?" asked Sango "Easy we know each other because .. 

CLIFF HANGER I'LL UPDATE LATER AS SOON AS I GET MORE REVIEWS


	4. how we met

-1FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED MY STORY AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TP SAY THE FIRST PERSON WHO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WILL GET SPOILERS **IF HE OR SHE WANTS IT** IF THEY DON'T THEN I WOULD ASK THE SENCOND PERSON AND SO ON AND SO FORSE WITH THAT SAID AND DONE I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER 4: HOW WE MET

"Easy we met because …… well we're brothers" said Akira "WHAT?" everybody screamed in shock "Akira is Sesshomaru twin brother but went missing after a month he was born" explained Inuyasha "When I was old enough I sought out Sesshomaru and when I found him he told me about our parents and Inuyasha" Akira continued

"He went looking for me and when he found me he surprisingly accepted me unlike Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha "I was just happy to find out I had more brothers even a half brother like Inuyasha" said Akira "you see I was adopted by two lone wolves banished from the tribe and they weren't able to have cubs on there own so I grew up as a single child" explained Akira

"So when he found me we talked and hung out sometimes Sesshomaru was there but not for very long" said Inuyasha "Mainly cause we always make fun of him" said Akira with a little chuckle at the end remembering "Yeah but he laugh once in awhile" said Inuyasha remembering the good days

"Yeah but my foster mom got sick so I had to back and treat her especially when my foster dad died" said Akira with a sad tone of voice "and since Akira left Sesshomaru saw no reason to go to our get together so he stop" said Inuyasha "so I was on my own again and eventually I was at the village where I met kikyo and you guys know what happens next" said Inuyasha finishing their story

"Inuyasha how come you never told us?" asked Kagome "Yeah Inuyasha we're your friends you should tell us everything" said Sango ganging up on Inuyasha "I agree you shouldn't keep secrets from us" said Miroku joining in with Kagome and Sango

"Yeah" said Shippo as he popped out of nowhere. Everybody just glared at Inuyasha

With the anime angry look "I … I …" stuttered Inuyasha not knowing what to say

"Hey don't blame him for not telling you besides im sure all of you have kept something from each other so don't make Inuyasha the bad guy" protested Akira protecting his brother

And with that everybody just stopped glaring at Inuyasha and had was now looking on the ground knowing Akira spoke the truth and apologize to Inuyasha "Feh" was all that Inuyasha said

Then all of a sudden all their stomachs growled in sync "I guess with all the excitement we forgot to get some breakfast" said Miroku "I think it's a little to late for breakfast how about lunch I got enough ramen for all of us" said Kagome and with that said Inuyasha was drooling and was having a daydream

"umm not to be rude or anything but whats ramen?" said Akira

After a lot of explaining about everything they went through they finally ate some ramen

"So hows your time like?" Akira asked Kagome as we took his first taste of ramen "mmm no wonder you're in love with this stuff Inuyasha" said Akira everybody laughed at the comment

Then Akira pulled out a lemon Sango was the first to notice "Hey whats that?" she asked "Oh this its just a fruit I found while my travels its very sour if you eat it rare but if you're smart enough you can use it to make some delicious food" answered Akira "I just hope this works" Inuyasha just stared at Akira while he cut the lemon in half.

Then he grabbed one half of the lemon and squeezed it so the juice goes into the ramen

He put the lemon down and started eating. Everybody just started staring at him wondering if he likes it or not, After he took his first bite he had a smile on his face satisfied with the taste "That was good" he said and just continued eating

Inuyasha wanted to see if it was better with lemon so he tried it but instead of lemon juice going to the ramen it squirted right to his eyes "AAHHH IT BURNS" he screams "Okay I see how you _wanna_ play" he tossed the lemon in the air and yelled "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" and he slashed the lemon

"that outta show that piece of shit fruit" said Inuyasha "Inuyasha you're a fucking idiot its just a piece of fruit" Inuyasha just stood there realizing what his brother said was true. There was silence for about 5 seconds then everybody just laughed Inuyasha wasnt to happy about this so he took off "Inuyasha where are you going?" asked Kagome

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE" yelled Inuyasha has he disappeared in the forest

"Go after him" said Akira "Wh-What?" asked the confused miko "Go after him I know you love my brother its in your scent besides hes going to my fathers, my real father, old get-a-way home Inuyasha is to stupid to realize it" said Akira

"um .. Thank you" said Kagome not knowing what to say and she ran off after Inuyasha

WITH INUYASHA

sniff sniff _that's Kagomes scent she must be following me so the plan is working thanks Akira I owe you one I would never think of this if it was for you _Inuyasha thought to himself and just realized he was at his destination

"INUYASHA" yelled Kagome in search for him "Im right here" Inuyasha siad from behind this startled Kagome and for some reason she said sit THUD "oops sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean too" apologize Kagome as Inuyasha got up "that's ok … um Kagome I need to tell you something" said Inuyasha "What is it?" replied Kagome "I …"

HAHA WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER HOPED YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE I GET THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE.


	5. secrets finally revealed

-1HEY PEOPLES IM BACK IT I JUST HAVE TO SAY STARTED SCHOOL TODAY SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH THE QUICKNESS

BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST AND MORE REVIEWS I GET THE QUICKER I'LL UPDATE AND WITHOUT FUTHER ADU I GIVE U CHAPTER 5:

SECRETS FINALLY REVEALED

"I love you Kagome" said Inuyasha. This shocked Kagome all she did was stand there speechless Inuyasha was heartbroken and angry _DAMN YOU AKIRA YOU TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME_ thought Inuyasha he looked down on the ground and let out only one tear "Inu-Inuyasha are you crying?" asked Kagome Inuyasha didn't respond he just continued to look at the ground

"I'm sorry Kagome" said Inuyasha finally "I wasted your time and if you will excuse me I need to kill my fucking brother" said Inuyasha with hate and anger. "Why are you going to kill him? What has he done?" said the worried and confused miko

"Her lied to me he told me you loved me but now I see he just wanted to hurt me like he did before" said the angry hanyou "Inuyasha I don't understand where you got this idea so deeply engrained in your head but I DO love you" said Kagome "Wh-what?" said Inuyasha who is very confused "Inuyasha I love you I always have" said kagome then she

gave Inuyasha a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha was shocked gave some thought on what just happened "Well hug her back" said a voices from out of nowhere

Then Akira came out Inuyasha finally realized whats going on and hugged her back tight

And letting her go "Um Inuyasha why did you think I didn't loved you?" asked Kagome "Well when I told you I loved you, you just stood there and without saying a word" said Inuyasha ""Well Inuyasha didn't you gave it some thought that she was just shocked and speechless because her love of her life loves her back and wasn't prepared for it" said Akira

Inuyasha gave some thought on what he said and was embarrassed when Akira logic made sense "Why are you even here?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject "Shortly after Kagome ran off to you I realized I forgot to tell you how to through the barrier without breaking it" said Akira a little embarrassed

"And I thought you were the smart one" said Inuyasha as laughed at the end "Well if I didn't remember then you would have broken the barrier and the only thing protecting you and kagome would be gone. Also you know what its in there and wants it so you would have to protect kagome and you know what " said Akira

"What is he talking about Inuyasha?" asked the confused miko as she looked up at Inuyasha "Sorry Kagome I can't tell you because of the demon laws and Akira just broke it" said Inuyasha "No I didn't I just bent it the law saids 'No demon blooded being shall speak its name around mortals nor shall tell them want its power can do' I didn't tell her the name nor did I tell her its power all I did was mentioned it around her" said Akira "Whatever now can you tell me how I can get Kagome inside this barrier" asked the inpatient hanyou " I don't know how to make the barrier accepted her without you two being mates but I have an idea"

Kagome blushed at the thought of her and Inuyasha becoming mates "So whats your idea Akira" asked Inuyasha (A/N Im to lazy to explain Akiras plan so im just gonna skip to the part where they get her inside if you wanna know then email me and I'll only tell the first five people that sends me an email so yeah)

Kagome was in aw when she saw what was inside the barrier it was a field full of flowers and there was a river along the side "Inuyasha this is beautiful" said Kagome then Inuyasha pulled her to their first kiss. She kissed him back It was a deep and magical kiss the sun shined on them giving the perfect lighting but they stopped when they heard a long high pitch Ah they turned around only to see Akira making the sound

"Sorry I always wanted to do it and it was to good to pass up" explained Akira

Both Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes and finished what they started. Eventually they started walking until they see a pretty big house

It was about 2 or 3 stories tall and in the back was a waterfall and a small pool which connects with the river and the the right of the pool is the forest where lays a hot spring for some R&R (rest & relaxation) and TLC (Tender Love and Care)

Kagome again was in aw "Kagome will you be my mate?" ask inuyasha kagome couldn't believe what she just heard _Oh my god did he just asked me to be his mate?_ Kagome asked herself "Better give him an answer before he thinks you don't love him anymore" said Akira Kagome laughed and Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha Of course I'll be your mate" Kagome said crying "Shes crying because shes happy" said Akira knowing what his brother was thinking "Shut the fuck up Akira I know that" protested inuyasha "So how those this work?" asked Kagome "well first we need witnesses to confirm it" said Inuyasha "Sadly we don't have enough" said Akira

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha "Well it was in Fathers will that if one of his sons ,us, ever mate they must all come together can witness it along with Myouga" said Akira "Damn its bad enough we have to wait but Sesshomaru have to come too?" asked Inuyasha

"I'll go get him and Myouga you go and tell your friends whats going on but only you. Its going to be a bitch if Kagome gets out." said Akira "Ok sounds like a plan Kagome theres a hot spring in the forest go relax in there for awhile if you want" Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

And both Akira and Inuyasha used their demonic speed and went their separate ways

WITH SESSHOMARU JAKEN AND RIN

Rin and Jaken were fishing was Sesshomaru was taking a nap. All of a sudden Sesshomaru woke up stood up sniffed the air for a while then smiled Jaken notice was terrified at the sight of Sesshomarus smile

_What? Me lord never smiles this isn't going to be good _thought Jaken to himself just then Akira came

WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW


	6. Agreements and Future Pups

Ok im sorry I took so long to update the truth is I forgot I had an account on fanfiction again and forgot I started a story so heres the 6th chapter of My One And Only enjoy

Chapter 6 :

"Akira it's been far too long" said Sesshomaru as he continued to smile "It's only been a few hundred years brother" replied Akira "Hahaha enough chit chat lets get to the business at hand. What's wrong?" asked Sesshomaru "you can read me like a book can't you? Very well Inuyasha is going to have a mate and you now as well as I do that both of us have to be there when it happens"

"LORD SESSHOMARU WILL NOT HONOR THAT FUCKING MUT BY ….." interrupted Jaken "JAKEN its in my fathers will I **HAVE** to" said Sesshomaru with hate in his voice "Its going to take place in fathers old get-a-way home be there no less than a hour" said Akira. Then with that he left to go and find Myouga

--

WITH INUYASHA

_I can't believe this is finally happening _thought Inuyasha to himself He exit the forest and saw everybody else sitting and chatting. Shippo was the first one to realize Inuyasha was back "Inuyasha wheres Kagome?" asked the curious kitso "He probably chased her off" said Miroku as he rubbed his cheek (take a guess why) "Shes most likely at her time right now." said Sango

Inuyasha got pissed at these comments "WELL FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION KAGOME AND I ARE GOING TO BE MATES SOON AND SHES GETTING READY IN OUR FUTURE HOME" yelled Inuyasha "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD INUYASHA IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU FOR THE BOTH OF YOU" squealed Sango as she gave him a hug "Well its about time Inuyasha" said Miroku as he gave him a hug as well "What Miroku said" said Shippo

"So where is the ceremony going to take place" asked Sango "At my fathers old get-a-way home" "Do you need witnesses? We will be happy to help" asked Miroku "No that won't be necessary we already got the required witnesses besides there is a barrier to get passed without breaking it an all you guys wont manage to get through it" said Inuyasha

"Besides I just came here to let you guys know whats going on and not to worry we'll be gone for a week at most so just relax till then" continued Inuyasha

--

WITH KAGOME

"Ah the bath was the best I ever took yet the water was so perfect" said Kagome as she walked into the house after her bath "Do you always talk to yourself or is it only after a bath?" asked a familiar voice.

Kagome turned around in shock and saw Akira "Akira you fucking scared me" said Kagome "hahaha sorry about that" apologized Akira "Kagome or shall I say Lady Kagome" said Myouga as he popped out of nowhere. Kagome blushed at the comment. "Shes not royalty yet Myouga" said Akira _That's right Inuyasha has royalty in his blood _thought Kagome "Um where's Sesshomaru? I thought he had to be here" asked Kagome "He's coming don't worry. He's not all to happy about this so just give him so time"

As they were talking they didn't noticed Inuyasha walk in the door … well all except for Akira "So Kagome when do you plan to have little pups running around" said Akira and at that Kagome blushed so much she hid her face in her hands. He looked at Inuyasha and gave him the 'you owe me' look as he sneaked up behind Kagome

She finally looked up with her cheeks blood red. As soon as she does Inuyasha picks her up turns her around and gives her a deep passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute or two. "So how many did you say you wanted?" Akira interrupted. Inuyasha glared at him "About two or three" answered Kagome

IM THINKING ABOUT MAKING KAGOME A HALF DEMON HALF MINKO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?


	7. The Begining of Our Future

IM TRYING TO FINISH THE STORY BUT ITS GOING TO TAKE LONGER THAN I ORIGANLLY EXPECTED

Chapter 7: All the witnesses are here

"Well 2 or 3 pups won't be enough Lady Kagome should give birth to at least 4 or 5 pups" said Myouga. Kagome blushed even more at that comment. At this moment her whole face is like a tomato "Hey look it's the crimson moon" Akira commenting on Kagomes face. Inuyasha still holding Kagome is laughing his ass off . He never seen her blush so much before and it amused him. Suddenly the two brothers hear the door open and realize what they need to do.

Sesshomaru walks in and looks at Akira then Inuyasha "Congratulations Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru finally said after a short awkward silence. "Um thanks" said Inuyasha unsure on how to respond. "So Inuyasha where did you plan to do this? In the spa? In the garden?" asked Akira

"Master Inuyasha I doubt the both of you have the patience nor the time to start planning the location where you wish to mate. Besides all the witnesses are here and it is rude to stall time we have our own personal matters to attend to." said Myouga "Yeah Inuyasha I have someone in mind to become my mate and I haven't seen her in weeks because of you" added Akira

Kagome had drifted into thoughts about the future, about being with Inuyasha, no Naraku, no Kikyo, just her Inuyasha and their future pups. "Fine but I must ask Kagome something first. Meet us by the master bedroom ." said Inuyasha the two brothers looked at each other and nodded (Sesshomaru and Akira) they knew what Inuyasha wanted to ask. Myouga dazed and confused just left to the master bedroom without questioning.

"Kagome?" Kagome snapped back to reality looked up to only see Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha? What is it?" asked Kagome. "Kagome I was wondering how would you feel about become a half demon?" asked Inuyasha Kagome shocked at the fact that this was even possible. "I would love to but how is that possible?" asked Kagome

"As I leave a my mark, I'll need to inject some of my saliva and blood inside of you after that you should become a half demon in a day or two." explain Inuyasha "That's all?" asked Kagome "Um that should be it I mean I don't see any complications" said Inuyasha as he scratches his head. Kagome smiled knowing she would be leaving her entire life for Inuyasha "I'm ready Inuyasha lets do this"

And with that they head over to the master bedroom where they see everybody sitting and chatting. As the couple stepped in all eyes turned towards them. "Well I hate to be rude but can you guys just fuck already?" asked the very impatient Akira. Inuyasha about to hit him when stopped by Kagome

(A/N: I rather not go into details on what happens next even though this is rated M um its just that I rather not waste my time coming up with a lemon for some perverts can jack off to im sorry im sorry but you have to admit there are some sick fucks you get a fucking boners off of these stories and don't be offended by the cussing or with the truth I bring up because first of all freedom of speech and im not threatening anybody second of all this story is rated M not K not K+ not T but M that means I can say fuck all the fucking time and not get in fucking trouble because I fucking rated this for mature people because I know imma fucking type fuck and shit and hijo de puta (son of a bitch) so fuck off whoever is thinking of reporting this because you have no fucking reason to. And sorry I bable like that I have to be honest I wanted to make this story longer so instead of a lemon I put this haha sorry just think what they might do and I'll skip to the part where Inuyasha turns Kagome into a half demon)

Kagome is laying on the floor tired from getting fucked in the ass. Inuyasha leans over and bites and pierces the back of Kagomes neck. Kagome winces at the pain but enjoys it. As Inuyasha licks the wound on Kagomes neck, he cuts his wrist and drips his blood into her veins then he licks his wrist. "There they're officially mates." said Sesshomaru as he made his way out the door. "Master Akira come with me we need to gather some herbs" demanded Myouga "You two get some rest we'll be back" said Akira as we and Myouga went to the garden to harvest a few herbs "Inuyasha I love you" Kagome said softly "Shh don't talk you'll need your energy come on lets go to sleep" And with that the to mates feel asleep in each others arms


	8. Fatality

Chapter 8: The Fatal Results

"Quickly now we must get all the herbs" said Myouga

"Myouga we're just missing one I'll go back make the potion while you find it" said Akira

"Fine but you must hurry" Agreed Myouga as he kept searching for the flower

Akira rushed to the house as fast as he can. _Just hang in the. Dammit how come we didn't do this sooner _thought Akira to himself

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"AAAHHH!!" cried Kagome the young miko is thrashing about on the bed. Clinching onto her heart. She is sweating nonstop. She is feeling indescribable pain.

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked the very confused hanyou. Kagome just ignores him as she keeps on thrashing about. Now she is mixing yells with growls cries with howls.

Akira already in the house preparing the potion heard this and burst in the room

"Inuyasha come with me NOW!!" demanded Akira

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH KAGOME?!" demanded Inuyasha

"You want to talk or do you want to save her life?" this stunned Inuyasha for a second or two

"Wha…What?" asked Inuyasha

"Just follow me Myouga needs your help" And with that the two brothers left the room.

They went to the kitchen where Akira was almost done preparing the potion the herbs and flowers that Akira and Myouga have harvested were crushed and brewed. There was some remained for whatever reason Akira had.

"We need a very rare flower only found in the garden but for some reason we can't find it, …" Akira was interrupted by the door

Both Akira and Inuyasha turned to see who it was. To their surprise it was Sesshomaru with the Flower Akira needed to finish the potion. Sesshomaru tossed it to Akira and without question he continue finishing the potion.

"Sesshomaru what brings you back so soon?" asked Inuyasha

"I harvested the Camellia Transnokoensis a long time ago now it grows in the castles special garden" answered Sesshomaru

"GRR because of you Kagome could of died" growled the angry Inuyasha

"yes but because of me Kagome will live" Sesshomaru said in his defense

"Enough if Kagome doesn't drink this she will die!" said Akira as he finished the potion

And without wasting anytime everybody rushed to Kagome. By this time she starts showing some demon like features but she also has scratch marks almost everywhere she is cry blood and is about to die.

Sesshomaru is holding back Inuyasha while Akira gave the potion to Kagome.

As soon as she drank the potion Kagome finally settle down and went into a deep sleep

"What did that potion do exactly Akira?" asked Inuyasha

"Well her miko powers were trying to purify the demonic aura that entered her body the potion just made her powers dormant for now so that she can turn into a half demon" explain Akira

"So she'll be okay … right?" asked Inuyasha

"Not exactly in about an hour I have to give her another potion that makes the demonic aura dormant so that her miko powers can regenerate with out any complications and if I make the potion weak enough the two will have no choice but to fuse together. Man I feel sorry for her it's a good thing her pups wont go through this" continued Akira

"If she needs another potion in an hour then why don't you make it right now so we don't waste any time?" asked Sesshomaru

"Good idea I'll make it right now" Akira went to the kitchen without wasting any time and crushing the flowers and calculating the dosage carefully.

"Hey Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha "Yes?"

"Can you let go of me?" Sesshomaru was still holding on to Inuyasha completely forgetting he was there

"Oh right" said Sesshomaru "Sorry" Inuyasha was shocked at Sesshomaru apologizing

"Did…. Did you just sorry?"

"Yeah …. What? You just almost lost your mate the least I can do is say sorry"

"I never knew you had a soft side Sesshomaru"

"I do whatever I feel is best nothing more nothing less"

(A/N : I think he would say something like this it seems to fit him if you ask me)

"Inu … Inuyasha" said Kagome softly. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to her only to see her smile

"She must be dreaming I wonder what its about?"

**OKAY THAT IS MY 8****TH**** CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE ABOUT KAGOMES DREAM ANY IDEAS TIPS ETC WILL BE APPRECIATED AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Fallen

Chapter 9: Big Surprise

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself alone in the bed. She looked down and saw a crimson trail on the bed to the floor. She checked her body to see if she was bleeding.

She had some minor wounds. Her fingernails had small trace of her skin so you can only imagine where they came from. She raced outside to the water to see her reflection.

She didn't bother with the door she just broke right through it BAM She shook her head and continued. Her foots steps on the wood flooring echoed across the cottage like mansion and with each step she just got her even more nervous and anxious

She got outside. The warmth of the suns rays were hugging her like a blanket and the grass was at its softest and couldn't have been greener. But Kagome was far too busy to notice.

As soon as she got to the pond she saw herself. She saw her newly formed body. She had a pair of black dog ears on top her hair had gotten longer she had claws and her chest doubled in size at most.

She later examined her body even more and saw some dried up blood and some wounds still open but wasnt deep she decided to take a bath she reeked of blood and tears and had an awful taste in her mouth.

After a long a needed bath she lies on the grass naked wondering about Inuyasha. He obviously wasn't home and neither was anybody else for that matter.

Kagome didn't give much thought to it. She assumed the boys went hunting or something and she fell asleep.

--Kagome opened her eyes and found herself alone in the bed. She feels nauseated and turns over to puke on the floor it was a mix of different colors but mostly red.

In it was a few pieces of corn, beef, and ramen. All of it covered in blood. Kagome couldn't move and feels cold she starts to sweat and shake.

She was having a fever and wanted to cry for help but couldn't gathered the strength.

Her vision blurs and walls started to melt. All of a sudden she was inside of a volcano. The pain was unbearable she creamed at the top of lungs! She looked at her and see them melt away. Kagome melted slowly as the magma consumed her whole.

--

"Kagome …. Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha he was trying to wake her up. She got her by her two arms and started shaking. "Inu .. Inuyasha?" said the very exhausted Kagome who couldn't remember her dreams "Sshh save your energy you're gonna need it"

Kagome did what she said and smile at the concern of her lover her paramour her mate!

"Me and Akira went to a wolf den nearby where his foster parents lived. He introduced me to his lover.

Her name is Mizuki (beautiful moon) and she seemed pretty nice. I didn't have a problem with this wolf pack mainly their leader despises Kouga.

Apparently he blames Kouga for the massacre of wolf demon Kagura was responsible for. He said it could have been avoid if Kouga would have been the voice of reason or at least fewer casualties.

Well anyways he asked her to be his mate. She said yes and are now deciding where to live."

Kagome smiled that Akira is going to have a mate. And that Inuyasha is starting to be apart of his brothers life "Oh theres one thing I forgot to mention" said Inuyasha

Kagome just tilted her head in curiosity "I … " Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence a sword just pierced Inuyasha right through the heart the sword is covered in blood.

The sword was pulled back and Inuyasha well to the ground dead. The person responsible to Inuyasha death was …..


	10. Shall We Say Goodbye?

To whoever reads this please if you read my story please review tell me what you think what improvements I should consider making um any advise tip suggestion you want to make I'll deeply consider any advice whatsoever and now here's chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shall We Say Goodbye?

The person responsible to Inuyasha death was ….. A hired assassin. Kagome was too weak and too stunned to react to Inuyashas death. All she can do is cry

"Hush now you will join your mate soon enough." said this mysterious man. "You must be wondering who sent me to kill you and your mate. Hm well lets just say I was paid good money to kill in cold blood. My name is Hideki (meaning splendid opportunity) and I am a hitkai (hitman/youkai)

Now say goodbye"

_INUYASHA!! INUYASHA!! GET UP!!_

_YOU CANT BE DEAD YOU JUST CAN BE!! _Thought Kagome to herself as the hitkai got his sword and plunged it to Kagomes heart 

--"Kagome ….. KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to wake up his mate. He starts shaking her and that finally woke her up

Kagome slowly open her eyes and saw Inuyasha face

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome squealed in joy as she embrace her mate in a long hug. Tears starts to run down her cheeks like a river overflowing after a massive rain.

"I thought you died" "Hm come on Kagome you know I'm tough to kill" said Inuyasha proudly

Kagome smiled at his comment just happy that he's still alive.

Akira came into the room and saw the couple. "Kagome you're awake finally." said Akira

"How long was I out?" "Oh I would say about a week" said Akira

"Are you sure? It felt shorter than that." 

"I'm not surprised. Well Enough chit chat im off" said Akira 

"Where are you going bro?"

"I'm going to try to join a wolf tribe and hopefully mate with Mizuki, Goodbye Inuyasha and Kagome see you two soon I hope" 

And with nothing more to say Akira left to go and try to earn the approval of Mizukis wolf pack and her father, Kenji (intelligent ruler) leader of the eastern wolf tribe.

"Mizuki? That name sounds so familiar" said Kagome

"She's a wolf youkai that Akira is in love with. I met her and her father while you were asleep. I even told you hoping that my voice would get through" said Inuyasha

He leaned over and gave Kagome a compassionate kiss 

"It did went through Inuyasha" she said as she pulled him closer

"Now why don't we go inside and have a little fun"

--

With Miroku and Sango

Miroku and Sango have been defending Kaedes village for the past week from any wild youkai or bandit raids. 

Kaede even requested the villagers to build them a hut on the outskirts of the village for they can have a place to themselves

And even though there were a few times when both can have a romantic evening, the lecherous monk always found a way to fuck things up.

Unintentionally of course but a fuck up is a fuck up. Although you intends to do something about it. 

Sango was sitting under a tree while petting kilala. The wind blew gently as Miroku came up to Sango.

Sango still mad at the monk for various of reasons. Mainly for ruining some of the most wonderful evenings she had in awhile. 

Sango just ignored him his presents as the monk gets ready for his prepared speech

Miroku gets on his knees and lower his head in shame 

"Sango I'm sorry for everything I have done. I know don't always behave, and I know I ruined some evenings for you. But groping you is the only way I know how to show my true feelings. I grew up without a mother and under the care of a lecherous master. Please find it in your heart t forgive me and give me one more chance" 

Sango can see he was truly sorry and had some good in him. There was an awkward silence as the monk awaited for his answer

Then Sango jumped on top of Miroku "You better give me on hell of a night monk" 

The two spent about an hour on the grass kissing after realizing that its getting late

"We should get back" said Miroku 

"Aah do we have to?" whine Sango

"As much as I love being with you we're gonna have a long night and tomorrow we're going to look for kohaku" 

"Miroku you mean it?"

Miroku smiled and nodded

"Then prepare for the best night of your life... "

--

Morning came and the two hanyous were fast asleep. Inuyasha dog ears twitched as he heard something strange. We sat up and examined the room to find the origin of this sound. 

The curious hanyou finally realizing were the sound is coming from. "Um Kagome ….."

And theres Chapter 10 hope you guys liked it and like I said in the beginning of the chapter please review 

I would like to thank Kaggysister for reviewing and also FoxFire 7 and just to let you guys know I'll be either writing on the weekends or up late during the weekdays I have a lot of stress balancing schoolwork and band practices/performances this story is just something to take up time


End file.
